Simon Pryce
Simon Pryce (born March 7, 1972) is the current red wiggle. He played Gremlin #1, Ringo the Ringmaster, Gino the Genie and replaced Murray Cook in 2013. He is the fourth tallest Wiggle out of The Awake Wiggles. He is slightly taller than Anthony Field. When he was a little boy, his grandparents who were opera singers taught him how to sing. He has a sister named Megan and his Stella and Trevor are his parents. He began being a singer in musicals such as Cats as Old Deuteronomy and Phantom of the Opera as the title role. He also became an actor such as Home and Away and Soldier Soldier and played the Disney characters such as Prince Charming from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on the 1996 event of Carols in the Domain. Starting in about 2001 or 2002, he helped out with the low bits in some songs. He even did the voice for Santa Claus in the non-Wiggles cartoon video: Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus. He has a girlfriend named Lauren Hannaford. According to his Facebook page, he loves playing cowbells more than guitars. Simon played Maxwell Robert for John William Field's musical Who's Love Me. On February 23 2016, he annouced that he is engaged to Lauren Hannaford after four years of dating. He is also one of the new-gen Wiggles to tour with all generations (Sam, Greg and his era). Simon is the only member of the Wiggles who isn't seen in a baby photo of him yet. Trivia * Simon has been writing songs of The Wiggles since 2010 when he first wrote Cook, Captain, Cook! for their Let's Eat! album]. Gallery File:SimonasaSoldier.jpg|Simon as a soldier in "Soldier Soldiers: Far Away" File:SoldierSoldierFarAway.png|Michael and Simon in "Soldiers Soldiers" Far Away" SnowWhiteandPrinceCharming.jpg|Simon as Prince Charming (from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) on "Carols in the Domain" 1996 SimonastheBassSergeant.jpg|Simon as the bass sergeant in "South Pacific" File:SimonPryceRehearsingAndrewLloydWebber'sMasterpiece.png|Simon rehearsing "Andrew Lloyd Webber's Masterpiece" File:AndrewLloydWebber'sMasterpieceBehindtheScenes.png|Simon in a Behind the Scenes clip of "Andrew Lloyd Webber's Masterpiece" File:SimonPryceAndrewLloydWebber'sMasterpiece.png|Simon in "Andrew Lloyd Webber's Masterpiece" SimonastheHeadhunter.jpg|Simon as the Headhunter on "Water Rats: The Hungry Bear Blues" AmboBrad.jpg|Simon as Ambo Brad in "All Saints: Child's Play" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-MusicianCredits.png|Simon's name in the credits of "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Show WiggleBay-EndCredits.jpg|Simon's name in the end credits of "Wiggle Bay" GremlinSimon.jpg|Simon as Gremlin #1 TheWigglesandGremlinSimon.jpg|The Wiggles and Gremlin Simon SpaceDancing-MusiciansCredits.jpg|Simon's name in the end credits of "Space Dancing" TopoftheTots-ManzillaCredits.jpg|Simon's name in the end credits of "Top of the Tots" ColdSpaghettiWestern-MusiciansCredits.jpg|Simon's name in the end credits of "Cold Spaghetti Western" File:SimonPrycein2007.jpg|Simon in 2007 SimonPryceinPhantomoftheOpera.jpg|Simon in "Phantom of the Opera" musical File:Roy,SimonandJulie.jpg|Simon, Roy Weissensteiner and Julie Goodwin TheWigglesGoBananas!EndCredits.jpg|Simon's name in the end credits of "Go Bananas!" KingJohn.jpg|Simon as King John in "The Kingdom of Pariamithi" HotPoppin'Popcorn-EndCredits2.jpg|Simon's name in the end credits of "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausVoiceCastCredits.jpg|Simon's name in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" end credits SimonasSantaClaus.jpg|Simon as Santa Claus in "Dorothy on Santa's Sleigh" RingotheRingmaster.jpg|Simon as Ringo the Ringmaster File:MaxwellRoberts.png|Simon as Maxwell Roberts in John Field's musical: "Who Loves Me?" SimonPryce,BradLittle,JoannaAmpil-SeasonsofLove.jpg|Simon singing "Seasons of Love" with Brad Little and Joanna Ampil Let'sEat!-EndCredits.jpg|Simon's name in the end credits of "Let's Eat!" Let'sEat!-SongCredits.jpg|Simon's name in the song credits of "Let's Eat!" SimonPrycein2010.jpg|Simon in 2010 SimonastheRedWiggle.jpg|Simon as the Red Wiggle in 2010 File:SimonPryceandBradLittle.jpg|Simon and Brad Little SimonPryceandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Simon and his girlfriend, Lauren Hannaford SimonPryceinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Simon in "Ukulele Baby!" SimonPryceandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Simon and Henry the Octopus SimonPryceSingingMisaCriolla.jpg|Simon in "Misa Criolla" music video SimonPryceandBlathnaidConroy-Murphy.jpg|Simon and Blathnaid SimonPryceandBradCarroll.jpg|Simon and Brad Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-iTunesLive.jpg|Simon as Wiggly Dancer SimonPryceandLaurenHannafordinTasmania.jpg|Simon and Lauren in Tasmania SimonPryceinParis,France.jpg|Simon in Paris SimonPryceinEngland.jpg|Simon in England File:SimonPryceandPictureofJeff.jpg|Simon and a picture of Jeff JeffFatt,SimonPryceandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff, Simon and Emma SimonPryceinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Simon in the Wiggly Choir SimonPrycein20YearsShirt.jpg|Simon in "20 years" shirt TheWigglesandSimonPryce.jpg|The Wiggles and Simon SimonPryceandAnthonyField.jpg|Simon and Anthony Field GinotheGenie.jpg|Simon as Gino JackBeNimble-2012-2.png|Simon as Jack SimonPryceinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Simon in Hot Potato Studios SimonEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Simon: I'm eatin' PB toast! SimonPrycePlayingCricket.jpg|Simon playing cricket SimonandMegan.jpg|Simon and his sister, Megan SimonPryceandLaurenHannafordinTowerofLondon.jpg|Simon and Lauren in Tower of London SimonPryceandLaurenHannafordatLondonBridge.jpg|Simon and Lauren at London Bridge SimonPryceatUniversalStudios.jpg|Simon at Universal Studios SimonPryceandMichaelRobertKing.jpg|Simon and Michael Robert King SimonPryceasProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Simon as Professor Singalottasonga SimonPryceandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Simon and Emma SimonPryceandLachyGillespie.jpg|Simon and Lachy Gillespie SimonPryceandFitz.jpg|Simon and Fitz SimonPrycePlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Simon playing Fender bass guitar File:SimonPryceandRodneySquires.jpg|Simon and Rodney Squires Simonintraining.jpg|Simon in training SimonPryceandPaulPaddick.jpg|Simon and Paul Paddick SimonPryceinGregSpeaks!.jpg|Simon in "Greg Speaks!" SimonPryceinPhiladelphia.jpg|Simon in Philadelphia SimonPryceinNewZealand.jpg|Simon in New Zealand SimoninChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Simon in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" SimonPryceintheBigRedCar.jpg|Simon in The Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Simon.jpg|Simon's name in 2013 File:SimonPrycein2013.jpg|Simon in 2013 SimonPryceinPortland.jpg|Simon at Portland SimonPrycePlayingGolf.jpg|Simon playing golf SimonasMumblesTheMonster.jpg|Simon as Mumbles the Monster MissPollyHadADolly(Episode)13.jpg|Simon as Dr. Sure in "Miss Polly Had a Dolly" DrSimeon.jpg|Simon as Dr. Simeon in "Emma's Missing Bow" SimonPryceatDisneyland.jpg|Simon in Disneyland SimonPryceandLaurenHannafordatDisneyland.jpg|Simon and Lauren in Disneyland SimonPryceandtheBuskirkFamily.jpg|Simon and the Buskirk family SimonPryceandLaurenHannafordinNewYorkCity.jpg|Simon and Lauren in New York City SimonPryceholdingPoster.jpg|Simon holding a poster of himself SimonPryceinNewYorkInterview.jpg|Simon in New York interview Jay,SimonandAlex.jpg|Simon, Alex Keller and Jay Laga'aia SimonPryceandLaurenHannafordattheARIAAwards.jpg|Simon and Lauren at the ARIA Awards SimonandLaureninChristmas2013.jpg|Simon with Lauren in Christmas 2013 SimonPryceatManlyBeach.jpg|Simon at Manly Beach SimonPryceonAustraliaDay.jpg|Simon on Australia Day SimonPryceOnPlaygroundZipline.jpg|Simon on Playground Zipline SimonPryceAtRedKiteAU.jpg|Simon at Red Kite AU SimonPryceAtBondiBeach.jpg|Simon at Bondi Beach SimonandLaurenin2014.jpg|Simon and Lauren in 2014 SimonandLaurenatRoyalRandwick.jpg|Simon and Lauren at Royal Randwick SimonandLaurenKissing.jpg|Simon and Lauren kissing SimonandLaurenatRedKite.jpg|Simon and Lauren at Red Kite SimonPrycein2015.jpg|Simon in 2015 SimonatPryceLane.jpg|Simon at Pryce Lane SimonPryceandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCD.jpg|Simon holding a copy of The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra CD SimonandLaurenin2015.jpg|Simon and Lauren in 2015 SimonPryceandRobertBickerstaff.jpg|Simon and his singing teacher, Robert Bickerstaff SimonastheNaughtyStepsister.jpg|Simon as the naughty stepsister in "Cinder-Emma!" show SimonPrycein2016.jpg|Simon in 2016 SimonandLaureninParis,France.jpg|Simon and Lauren in Paris, France SimonPryceandEmmaPask.png|Simon in the Soldier On jam 14492388_1290341620984844_6966414921405358682_n.jpg|Simon in The Wellmont Theatre 14479791_10153913060466546_9023373934228564473_n.jpg|Simon and a girl Category:People Category:Wiggle Members Category:New Wiggles Category:Families Category:Singers Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Born in 1970's Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:Fill-in Wiggle Members Category:1996 Category:1998 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Non-Catholic Category:Galleries Category:Pisces Category:2003 Category:Percussionists Category:2009 Category:Bass players Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Songwriters Category:2018